


第二十七章 戒指

by Beijingbeta



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beijingbeta/pseuds/Beijingbeta





	第二十七章 戒指

第二十七章 戒指

叶弓一还是扭着头，但很快就被温宥掰了过来，温宥的拇指在他唇上轻轻摩挲，酥麻的感觉让他渐渐放松了身体，温宥喝了一口杯中酒，下一刻就吻住了他。  
唇舌被撬开，酒液灌了进来，温宥的舌头温柔而霸道地在他口腔中攻掠，呻吟随着嘴角的酒液一起流出，叶弓一强撑理智挣脱出来，抓住温宥的双臂：“别在这，会被人看到的。”  
温宥却不理会，直接将他翻转过去，褪下他的裤子，将他抵在了吧台上。虽然下半身被遮住看不见，叶弓一心中还是惊惧，而他也感受到温宥的动作虽然粗暴，扩张的步骤却是照旧一丝不苟，温宥拿了酒液做润滑，酒精的刺激让两个人都有些兴奋，他们几乎每天都做，所以进入的过程并不艰涩，彼此的契合度也愈发良好。一时间两个人都舒服地呻吟出声。  
温宥开始缓缓抽送起来，一边挑弄叶弓一胸前的点，一边吸允着他的侧颈。叶弓一被他弄得舒服的不行，前面很快就高昂起来。  
然而情事过半，就在叶弓一想要射的时候，铃口却被人摁住，他有些诧异地转头，却对上温宥玩味的眼神。他立刻明白了，这是惩罚，温宥确实有生气。前面得不到释放，后面的冲击又愈发强烈，叶弓一只觉的自己欲生欲死，他忍不住开始求饶。  
但温宥完全不为所动，他吻着他的耳根，舔弄他的耳垂，冲撞他的敏感点，让他为今天的事情付出愉悦的代价。弟弟不乖，哥哥就要好好教育他。  
“我错了。”叶弓一终于松口道，“哥，哥，你让我射吧。”  
“错在哪了？”温宥沙哑着嗓音问道。  
“我不该……不该生你的气。”叶弓一道。  
温宥又狠狠冲撞了下他，“不对。再想。”  
居然不是这个？！叶弓一现在脑子里炸金花，他完全无法思考，只能乱说一气：“我不该和高元熙走的太近。”  
“我是那种不明事理的控制狂吗？”温宥反问。  
这也不是？叶弓一完全没有办法了，眼眶里溢满了生理性的泪水，在温宥的又一番进击下尽数跌落，他觉得被操哭这件事太过匪夷所思，心理上更是羞耻，整个人都不好了，温宥看他这个样子，觉得应该是差不多了，便放开了他下面，两手紧紧拥住他，猛送了几十下，让两个人一起射了出来。  
快感太过强烈，两个人都喘息着伏下了身体。  
“我想每天都跟你做。”一阵温存的静默后，叶弓一突然说道。  
温宥拿出他今早遗落的戒指套回他指间，柔声道：“那就一直做下去。”


End file.
